Out of the Night
by Pinkmoon
Summary: He didn't turn but Anakin still couldn't save Padme. Facing Order 66 and the rise of the Empire, he takes his children into hiding. And now, twenty odd years later, Luke Skywalker is telling their story.
1. Prologue

Out of the Night

By Pinkmoon

Disclaimer: I do not own Stars Wars in any shape or form. So please don't sue me.

Summary: He didn't turn, but he couldn't save her either. So Anakin Skywalker runs from the Empire with his children. And now, Luke Skywalker is telling their story.

AN: I have never read anything about the Expanded Universe or any of the books or comics. I've only seen originals all the way through and bits and pieces of the prequels. That said, I'm sure there's a lot I don't know and that there will be mistakes in that regard. I'm also sure several characters will be out of character but hopefully it won't be too unbearable. If anyone wants to point something out or give some kind of advice, I'll appreciate it and try to follow it if the story permits me And to horrify everyone even more, this is my first Star Wars story, though not my first time with fanfiction.. Now after that long intro, here's the story.

* * *

Prologue

_Out of the night that covers me,_

_Black as the Pit from pole to pole_

_I thank whatever gods may be_

_For my unconquerable soul_

_-"Invictus" by William Ernest Henley_

He wasn't going to turn. Mara Jade could see that even if the Emperor couldn't. No, Luke Skywalker was too immersed in the Light side to turn and the Emperor was wasting his and her time. Though if she were to ever dare tell him that─

"Are you just going to stare?" he mumbled, interrupting her thoughts. She glared at the black, Jedi clothed figure stretched out lazily on the metal slab the detention center called a bed. His feet hung off the edge and his arms cradled his blond head. His skin looked dark in the dim light of the room, most likely a tan from his years on Tatooine. His eyes were closed; his chest falling up and down in a slow rhythm. Unfazed, uncaring, unconcerned. His Jedi Master had taught him well.

"Tell me about your father," she demanded, stepping into the light. That man held the greatest sway over Luke Skywalker; everyone knew that much. They relationship was the stuff of legends ranging from romantic, being two force chosen avatars, to the ludicrous, being the innocent, hero-worshiping son and the overbearing, dominate father. If the stories she had heard were true, Luke Skywalker was anything but innocent and Anakin Skywalker was anything but overbearing. Overprotective was probably a better word to describe the man.

Skywalker's blue eyes opened and collided with her green ones. "What concern is he to you?"

"He is the so-called Chosen One. He was one of the most celebrated Jedi until the rise of the Empire. At some point during that time, his secret wife, the Senator Padme Amidala, dies giving birth to twins and he goes into hiding for fifteen years with his children. Later, he becomes one of the leading members of the Rebellion and then Jedi Grand Master on the death of the former Grand Master Yoda and reorganizes the entire Jedi Order. He is of great concern to me." Mara watched as Skywalker's mouth twitched. Finally, she was breaking though the barriers his Jedi training had created. Maybe he would turn after all.

"You already know so much. Why should I tell you anything?" he asked, a slight, almost unnoticeable edge in his voice. This was going splendidly. Now, time to push him a little.

"Well, if you don't want to, I'm sure you're sister would be delighted to tell me anything I want to know," she smiled sweetly at him, her green eyes flashing cruelly.

In an instant, his eyes became ice and he suddenly stood right in front of her. He towered over her, leaned down close to her face. His eyes narrowed; his face became like flint. She could sense the Force crackling around him, waiting to strike. He was close to falling, and she was almost intimidated.

"You touch her, and I'll kill you," he breathed dangerously, his warm breath rushing over her face. She was tempted to take a step back, a step away from the barely caged beast that waited behind his eyes, begging to be released. But that would be a sign of weakness and she refused to be weak in front of her prisoner.

"That's not very Jedi like of you," she murmured.

"I'm not your average Jedi." His voice was low, his face frozen.

"So I've heard."

They glared at each other, tension surrounding them. The Force seemed to swirl about them, as if anticipating something.

"You either start talking, Skywalker," she whispered, "or I'll go to your sister's cell right now. I wonder if your father will be able to hear her screams. Or if the child she carries will be able to survive an interrogation droid."

She smiled as she watched his hands clench and his breathing deepen. And waited. Waited for him to fall, to touch the part of the Force he had always shied away from. Waited for her mission to start falling into place.

"You're lucky I'm not my father, or you wouldn't be breathing right now," he mumbled and turned to sit back on his bed.

She contained her disappointment and restrained from sighing. More time wasted.

"Just what do you want to know?" he sighed as he stretched back out on the bed, tucking an arm under his head.

"Everything."

"Then sit down. You'll be here for awhile."

* * *

Well, thank you for reading this far. Please review and give me your opinions.

Pinkmoon


	2. Chapter One

Out of the Night

By Pinkmoon

Chapter One

_"love's function is to fabricate unknownness"_

_-E.E. Cummings_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and probably never will.

AN. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad that everyone's liked it so far.

* * *

The darkness on Coruscant permeated everything. Three year old Luke Skywalker didn't like it and walked a little closer to Daddy. They moved among the mid-levels of the city where the middle class lived and the sunlight barely penetrated. Daddy had said they were going to visit a friend, an old friend, one who had known Mama before she died. 

Mama had died a long time ago and all that Luke knew of her was an old holo that had been taken years before Luke and his sister, Leia, had been born. In it, her long, curly brown hair was down, floating around her shoulders, hair like Leia's. Her brown eyes gazed warmly at the viewer, brown eyes Leia had inherited. Her smile was infectious (at least, that's what Daddy said. Luke didn't know what the word meant.) She was pretty and Luke was glad. He didn't think he would like having an ugly mama.

Daddy had told them that Mama was an angel, the most beautiful creature in the galaxy. She was brave, loyal (a word that Daddy said meant that Mama could be counted on to be around), and wanted to help people. This was why she had been a senator who was apparently important but Luke didn't understand exactly why despite Daddy trying to explain what a senator was. Leia wanted to be just like Mama and therefore wanted to be a senator too. But not Luke. Luke wanted to be just like Daddy.

Daddy was tall, the tallest man Luke had ever seen. He had short, blond hair that was cut close to his head. Luke's hair was the same color but longer, falling into his eyes. Luke's eyes were the same color as Daddy, a deep blue, bluer that any other being in the galaxy. And Daddy was also a Jedi or at least he had been before Mama died.

Daddy told them that after Mama died, the Emperor, a very, very bad man, ordered that all the Jedi be killed and Daddy could no longer claim to be a Jedi. But the Emperor still didn't like Daddy (though Daddy never told them why) and wanted to kill him. So they had to hide and constantly move around from place to place in a ship that Daddy said belonged to their mother.

"Luke," Daddy's deep voice broke his thoughts. "Keep up."

It was then that Luke realized he was a few meters behind Daddy and Leia. He ran to catch up and stopped next to Daddy's side.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he looked up at the darkness that concealed his father's face beneath the cowl of his cloak. Daddy didn't say anything, simply grabbed Luke's hand and continued on.

As they walked, Luke's feet began to hurt. How long had they been walking? It felt like it had been hours! And Daddy was taking such big steps! Luke had to practically run to keep up. He was ready to stop.

"Here we are," Daddy said cheerfully, after what felt like half an hour. Luke gazed upon the tall building. It was shorter than the buildings surrounding it but still massive compared to the ship Luke had lived most of his short life in.

They stepped inside the building and entered a turbolift. The lift raised several levels and stopped with a small jerk. Leia stumbled but Daddy grabbed her and kept her from falling. They stepped off the lift and entered a dimly lit, bland white hall. Daddy led them to a door at the end of the corridor and knocked.

The door slid opened to reveal a brown haired woman. For a moment, Luke thought it was Mama; they looked so much alike. But then, Luke realized that her face wasn't quite right and her hair wasn't the right shade of brown. This woman wasn't Mama.

But Luke seemed to know her. Vague images floated through his mind.

_The woman__ held him, sitting in__ a chair, rocking him to sleep…_

_She sat brushing Leia's hair, trying a pink ribbon in it…_

_Daddy was sitting next to her on a couch, watching Luke and Leia playing__ on the floor. Daddy was caressing__ her hand…_

"Anakin," she whispered, bring Luke back to the presence. She threw her arms around his neck and Daddy hugged her back.

"Dormé," he replied softly and removed his hood. She stepped back, hands on Daddy shoulders and looked him over.

"You cut your hair," she remarked after a moment.

"Yes," Daddy grinned. She released him and looked down at Luke and Leia.

"My goodness, you've both grown," she exclaimed as she fell to her knees and looked them both over. She seemed unable to help herself and reached out to hug them both. Luke let himself be dragged into her embrace. Leia was a little more hesitant but complied.

"I'm sure you both don't remember me but a long time ago you and your father came to stay here with me for a while," she murmured as she slowly released them. Luke wished she hadn't let them go. She wasn't Mama but she was so close to what Daddy described that she very well could be.

"Well, we can't very well stand here all day. Come in and sit down. I made refreshments," she stood and moved inside the apartment. They followed her inside. Daddy ushered them to the couch and sat between them as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"She looks like Mama," Leia whispered, excitedly. She leaned forward, trying to catch a glimpse of the woman as she moved about in the kitchen.

"Yes. Her name is Dormé. She used to work for Mama." Daddy ran his gloved hand through his hair.

"Doing what?" Luke asked as he began to swing his feet back and forth, hitting the couch.

"Doing what Mama told her. Stop that, Luke. You'll ruin her couch."

Luke sighed and stopped moving his feet. He hated being still. He also hated waiting. But he especially hated doing both.

Then Dormé entered the room carrying a tray with four glasses of some yellow liquid (to this day, Luke still had no idea what it was) and green Nubian chocolate cookies.

"Thank you, Dormé," Daddy said when she placed it on the small table in front of them. Then he nudged Luke and his sister and both quickly exclaimed, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Dormé smiled, amusement lacing her voice. She sat across from them on a smaller couch.

Luke watched as his sister quickly snatched one of the chocolate cookies. When no rebuke was forth coming, Luke followed suit. He bit into in and munched quite happily until he heard Dormé laugh softly.

"And what does milady find so amusing?" Daddy asked, picking up one of the glasses and taking a sip.

"The lack of table manners your offspring exhibits. Though I suppose that's to be expected since they are yours," Dormé smirked. She reached forward and gently picked up one of the chocolate cookies and slowly nibbled on it.

"Your tongue is sharp. As always." Daddy leaned back into the couch. Leia leaned into him, still eating a cookie. Daddy wrapped an arm around her and all the while Dormé watched an odd expression on her face.

"She looks just like her," Dormé remarked softly. Luke watched as Daddy tighten his arm around Leia and nod. Luke felt strange, almost left out. He slowly reached for another cookie.

"And you, Luke, look exactly like your father," Dormé smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Yes, this one is my shadow," Daddy said softly. Luke smiled up at him, thrilled to be called that. Daddy smiled back, not quite as strongly as Luke's grin.

"I take it that he…?" Dormé trailed off and Daddy turned back to her.

"Yes. Both of them. His connection is stronger than hers though."

Luke wondered what they were they talking about. He had an eerie feeling it had to do with him and his twin.

"Have you begun training?"

"Just enough to control it. If someone were to discover…"

"Yes, I know. Which brings me to why I contacted you." Dormé straighten in her seat and steeled her gaze. Daddy sat up as well, bringing Leia with him. Luke just reached for another cookie. They were really, really good.

"Palpatine has ordered that the old apartment be demolished and that a new one be built in its place."

"Really? Why?"

"I believe some senators were complaining about inadequate space." Dormé shrugged before continuing. "In any regards, the girls and I went there last week. Senator Organa gave us the need access to get inside and once we reached the rooms we gathered what was left. The apartment's remained empty. No one has taken it since…"

Dormé looked off to the side and seemed to struggle with herself. Daddy's face hardened and Luke saw his fist clinch. What was wrong?

"Anyways," Dormé continued after a moment, "Did you know about the secret compartment in the master bedroom? The one behind the painting of a waterfall?"

"Yes. Padmé showed it to me once. There were just a few trinkets from Naboo, her will, and some classified documents about one or two bills she had been working on. Nothing that I thought was worth taking," Daddy answered, confusion filling his voice.

"Oh? Well, Sabé found it, broke into it and found other things in it. Apparently, milady was keeping a journal."

"A journal?"

"Yes. It starts before the blockade up to the day before…her passing. She wrote about everything, Anakin. The marriage, the pregnancy, things you told her about the Jedi and the Sith. Things I'll bet credits on that Palpatine doesn't know─"

"Wait! You read the whole thing?" Daddy moved suddenly, jarring Leia from her place. He glared at Dormé, looking ready to jump up and strangle her.

"I had to, Anakin! If I didn't think it would provide any kind of risk to you then I wasn't going to call you back here. I care too much about you to do that," she protested just as angrily as Daddy looked. Luke watched as they glared at each other, wondering what was going on, having an odd feeling it was about Mama. It frightened him.

He glanced at Leia. She was watching Daddy, chewing on the corner of her lip. Daddy always got onto her for doing that. Said she was going to tear her lips up doing it. It didn't matter that they had caught him doing the same thing numerous times. But it told Luke one thing. She was afraid too.

Daddy slowly released his breath and seemed to relax slightly. "What else did you find?"

Dormѐ glared for a moment longer before continuing."Milady was also keeping a…list of sorts about Palpatine. I believe it will be enough to justify his…removal from office once you decide the time for the event is right."

"I see," Daddy said and remain silent for a moment. He started rubbing his hands against each other. During the pause, Luke risked getting another cookie. He wondered if Dormé would make anymore.

"Moteé also brief us on our 'mutual friends' and the decisions their making." Dormé began after a few minutes.

"Oh?" Daddy enquired absently, still rubbing his hands together.

"Yes. They finally decided that they will be a militant organization. In a few years they hope to have a standing army. There are also two planets who wish to join but of course, that's being debated. All in all, things appear to be moving along." Dormé once again shrugged and leaned back in her seat.

"Padmé would have never agreed to using a military," Daddy muttered. His shoulders slumped and his hands stilled.

"Probably not," Dormé quietly agreed. She stared off into space for a while and then noticed Luke steal yet another cookie.

"My goodness Luke, how many of those have you eaten?" she asked, a smile playing about her lips.

Luke snapped his gaze to her and winced as Daddy asked, "Yes, Luke, how many have you eaten?"

Eyes closed, he mumbled a weak lie. "I don't know."

"Luke Anakin Skywalker," Daddy growled softly. Luke peeked at him and closed his eyes quickly when seeing the look on his father's face.

"I'm sorry," he squeaked and waited.

"How many did you eat?" Daddy repeated, voice low. Now just how did he know that Luke had been lying?

"Three." Luke wanted to get up and run away.

"Three? Luke, you know we're going to eat dinner when we get back!" Daddy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Luke whimpered again.

"Put it back. When we get back to the ship, I'll decide what to do with you," Daddy commanded and watched as Luke slowly placed the cookie back. Daddy would kill him when they returned. Luke just knew it. He kept his eyes fixed on his knees. No one spoke. Everyone…felt nervous. Maybe…Luke wasn't sure.

"I'm afraid it's time we left," Daddy quietly declared after a stretch of silence. Luke looked up, eyes wide with fear. They were leaving? Now? But he was going to be in trouble when they got back! Luke never wanted to disappear so strongly.

"Yes, I suppose it is. I'll go get Milady's things," Dormé acknowledged quietly and rose from her seat.

Luke watched her leave, an anxious look on his face. He was now alone with Leia and Daddy, and Daddy was mad at him. He looked back at his knees, avoiding looking at his father.

"Luke." He winced once more at hearing Daddy's voice.

"Look at me," he commanded and Luke slowly raised his gaze.

"Do you know why I'm upset with you?"

"Because I ate too many chocolate cookies."

"No. It's because you lied to me about it."

Luke redirected his gaze to the floor. Daddy's fingers reached for his chin but Dormé entered the room carrying a book made of flimsiplast and a data chip. Daddy stood as she handed it to him.

"Thank you." Daddy stared at her for a moment. To Luke it seemed like there was a hurt expression on his face but he was never sure. Then Daddy motioned for Luke and Leia to stand. Leia jumped up instantly as Luke slowly stood. Dormé knelt in front of them and smiled.

"The two of you have a good deal of your parents in you. You both will have very special destinies. Of that, I'm sure," She spoke softly and embraced them. She wasn't Mama but for a moment, she was enough.

* * *

"We went back to the ship and Father sent me to bed without supper."

Mara would never admit it, but she was tempted to laugh at the displeased expression on the young man's face. She had ordered one of the guards to bring a chair in, not about to stand for hours.

Skywalker was sitting cross-legged on the bed, leaning against the wall. His eyes would watch her and then stare off into space at regular intervals. But now, his eyes shifted to the floor and he started to rub his hands together.

"Two weeks after we went to visit her, Dormé was arrested for her association with the Rebellion and protecting a Jedi. Apparently someone had recognized Father and reported Dormé. Anyways, by the time Father learned what had happened, she had been executed by firing squad. He was three months too late."

"And do you resent him for that?" Mara pried. He scoffed at her.

"Why would I resent him? There was nothing he could do and she had to beg Father to come in the first place."

She glared at him. The nerfherder was never going to fall, never. Honestly, she could be dealing with his father right now or something instead of listening to Luke Skywalker's life story. A story that was looking to be quite boring.

"Go on," she commanded.

"We found transcripts of her interrogations when the Alliance attacked one of your Death Stars. She never gave anything away. Never betrayed my father's secret and the Empire remained of unaware of his marriage to Padme Amidala and of his siring twins for the next two years," he concluded.

"Did your father ever feel…guilty?" Mara questioned softly, hoping it would lead somewhere. For once, he didn't disappoint.

Skywalker remained silent for a moment before hesitantly saying, "I think so but I…don't think it was for her death, exactly. I think…I think it had more to do with…with their relationship."

"What do you mean?" Mara asked, genuinely curious. This sounded like it had potential. Potential for what she wasn't sure of yet.

"Father told us that when we were two, we stayed with Dormé for about a month. I remember some of it and it always seems like…like they were always touching in my memories and…I think she loved him. But…" he stopped, seemingly lost as to what to say next.

Mara waited. This could be useful. If only he would finish.

"I know he cared for her," he finally said, "but I don't think he loved her back. He was never able to get over Mama and I think…that's what he felt guilty about."

"That's very…perceptive," she remarked. She highly doubted Anakin Skywalker ever hinted to feeling like that. The man she had heard about sounded like an emotionless robot.

"You can attribute it to our bond," he grinned and then added as an afterthought, "and my sister's abilities. Now, shall I continue?"

He was changing the subject. Mara would let it slide. He would have to explain those things later anyway. "Yes, proceed."


	3. Chapter Two

Out of the Night

By Pinkmoon

Chapter Two

"_The soul selects her own society_

_Then shuts the door;_"

-Emily Dickinson

* * *

Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not own Star Wars or anything associated with it. I don't even own the movies. Depressing, isn't it?

AN: I'm sorry if any one got multiple alerts about this story. Document Manager was being evil and leaving out things so that I had to delete the chapter, change it, and then repost it. I hate Document Manager. I really hate it.

* * *

_He couldn't see. He was either blind or the darkness was really strong here, wherever here was. He didn't like it. He was cold and alone and he wanted Daddy. Daddy would keep him safe. Daddy would turn his lightsaber on and he would be able to see and he'd be able to snuggle up close to Daddy and keep warm._

_"Child who walks the sky…"_

_He looked frantically around, searching for the owner of the soft whisper that wafted though his ears. His stomach felt funny, like it was a gigantic hole and everything was falling through, leaving him only with fear._

_"Who—Who's there?" he cried out. The voice laughed harshly, louder than before. He wrapped his arms around himself. Where was Daddy? Why wasn't he here? He wanted him so badly._

_"Child who walks the sky…" the voice whispered from somewhere behind him. He snapped around but saw nothing. _

_**Daddy**__…he called out in his mind._

_He and Daddy could do that some times. Talk in each other's head. He wanted him now, so he could get rid of the scary voice and take him home. Where was he?_

_**Daddy? Where are you?**_

"_Child who walks the sky…" _

_He turned around once more to the voice. A red lightsaber blade sliced through the air above his head. He looked up into the man's face and saw a monster._

_**DADDY!**_

* * *

"Luke! Wake up!"

Four-year-old Luke Skywalker's blue eyes snapped opened and locked onto the worried ones of his father. He launched himself into his father's arms. His small arms clung to Daddy's neck and Luke buried his face in the skin just below it. He started sobbing, relieved to be safe and with Daddy and no longer with the…monster or whatever that was. One arm wrapped around him and strong fingers stroked his hair.

"Shh, baby. It's alright. It was only a bad dream." Daddy mumbled into his ear. Luke tried to snuggle closer into him. Daddy's scent, a mixture of grease, leather and something else Luke couldn't identify, soothed him, like it always did. He breathed in deeper than before. Soon, his sobbing ceased and he was reduced to sniffling.

He heard yelling and lifted his head a little from Daddy's shoulder. _That's right_, Luke remembered as he looked around, they were on a transport shuttle. The cabin was small, enough room for two bunks. Daddy slept on the top one; Luke and Leia shared the bottom, sleeping at opposite ends. Their bags were on the floor, mostly clothes, and Artoo and Threepio stood off in a corner, powered down for the night.

Their ship had been stolen a few months ago while they had been in some city eating dinner with a man who had kept his face hidden underneath his cloak and spoke about a rebellion, whatever that was. Daddy had been mad when they had returned and saw the ship missing. He paced angrily and mumbled about how he should have left the droids. Leia had plopped down and started crying and Threepio fretted and worried. Luke and Artoo had just stood there silently, quietly, waiting for Daddy to decide what to do.

And he had decided that they needed to go visit another friend who had either worked for Mama or worked with Mama. Luke couldn't remember anymore. Seemed like everyone they went to see fell into one of those categories. Anyways, Daddy was sure they would give him another ship.

"Luke," Daddy whispered, probably not wanting to wake Leia, "are you alright now?"

Luke shrugged and just cuddled back into Daddy's chest. The fear from the dream no longer ate at him but he could still feel it. Could still feel it resting deep inside him just waiting to come back out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Daddy asked, his fingers running over Luke's forehead. Luke shook his head. He didn't want to remember the darkness or the cold or the monster who's face…who's face he never wanted to see again.

Daddy didn't say anything else and quiet and darkness did their work on Luke. His arms slipped from around Daddy's neck and he closed his eyes. Daddy kept stroking his hair and Luke felt himself start drifting off into sleep.

"STOP MESSING AROUND!"

Luke jumped at the unexpected yell from outside their door. He snapped around, wondering what was going on.

"What in the galaxy are they doing out there?" Daddy muttered to himself as he stood, hoisting Luke onto his hip. He palmed their door opened and leaned out to peer down the hallway. Luke saw four of the crew members struggling with what looked like a teenage boy. _What are they doing_, he wondered.

"Let me go! I swear I'll pay," the boy screeched.

"We don't keep stow ways on board. Now shut up! Y'er gonna wake up the payin' cust'mers" one of the crew growled. The boy started to open his mouth before Daddy's strong voice cut through the air.

"What's going on?"

It was funny to watch all five freeze mid-struggle. The boy especially. His mouth hung open slightly and he looked, what was that word, amaz-a-something. Finally one of the crew spoke up.

"Sorry to disturb you, sir. Just found this kid hiding in the cargo hold. We're about to contact the authorities."

"And who are the authorities?" Daddy demanded, his eyes focusing on the boy, studying him. Luke wondered what was so interesting about him that Daddy stared like that.

"Uh, I think Imperial Child Services or something like that. The Captain will know so you don't have to worry about that," the crewman mumbled, looking at Daddy like he was weird. Luke didn't like that. Daddy wasn't weird.

"So he'll be on Coruscant?" Daddy's eyes snapped to the crewman who jumped at the sudden attention.

"I guess so, sir. He'll be taken care of if that's what you're worrying about."

Daddy was silent for a moment and Luke looked up at him. His gaze was fixed back on the boy, drilling into him.

Luke looked back at the boy to see that look again. That look of wonder and fear and excitement, none of which made any sense to Luke.

The crew men were starting to shift around, looking uncert-a-something. That made Daddy break his stare with the boy. Then Daddy raised his hand and Luke grinned in excitement. He loved it when Daddy did this, always begged Daddy to teach him and Leia how. This was going to be so wizard!

Daddy waved his hand and stated quietly, "This boy has paid for his passage. He is my nephew."

All four crew men parroted Daddy while the boy's eyes widened.

"He sneaked out of our room to explore the ship. You are just returning him to me."

"He sneaked out of your room to explore the ship. We are just returning him to you," they repeated. Daddy closed his hand and silence reigned for a moment. Then…

"Oh, sir, quite a struggle your nephew put up. But he hasn't harmed anything," one of the men said jollily and pushed the boy in their direction.

"I'm glad to hear that," Daddy smiled as he grabbed the boy's shoulder. "I sorry to cause you so much trouble."

"No trouble at all, sir. Good night."

"Good night to you as well," Daddy said as he dragged the boy into their room and released him once the door shut. Daddy sat down on Luke and Leia's bed and settled Luke on his thigh.

Luke looked the boy in the center of the room over. Brown hair, he noted, with brown eyes, like Leia and Mama and that lady with the cookies. Tall and skinny with a shirt two sizes too big and pants that sagged on him. He looked around the room with a disinterested look but Luke noticed that he fidgeted with his sleeve and he kept glancing at Daddy.

"You know who I am," Daddy stated.

The boy jerked; eyes wide. He nodded slowly. "Yeah, you're the Hero with no Fear. A Jedi."

"My name's Anakin Skywalker," Daddy told him, slight edge to his voice.

"Whatever," the boy shrugged, glancing down to his shoes. Daddy study him once more. The silence was making Luke sleepy again and he leaned against Daddy's chest. But he fought to keep his eyes open. He wanted to know more about this strange boy and why Daddy kept staring at him.

"What's your name?" Daddy asked, his chest vibrating as he spoke, making Luke even more sleepy.

"Han Solo."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"And you're parents?"

"Are dead." The boy, Han, looked up at that and met Daddy's stare. His eyes were hard and Luke didn't his eyes like that. They scared him.

"Where are you from?" Daddy continued his questioning.

"Places," Han said defiantly.

Luke looked up at Daddy's face in an effort to keep his eyes open. Daddy was glaring like he did when he or Leia got in trouble and Daddy wanted them to tell him what they had done.

Luke looked back at the boy, watched as he shifted his weight from foot to foot and avoided looking at Daddy. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Han looked at Daddy and mumbled, "Corellia."

"Interesting," Daddy mumbled and glanced down at Luke who look up at him, his eyes mere slits by now. Daddy ran his finger across his forehead and Luke suddenly felt like durasteel was attached to his eyelids.

"This is my son, Luke," Daddy told Han without breaking their stare, "and his twin Leia." Daddy nodded toward Leia and looked back at Han. His hand came up and began stroking Luke's hair and Luke put in his last effort to keep his eyes open. Just a few more seconds…

"I thought Jedi—"

"That's somewhat irrelevant now, don't you think?"

Han just shrugged and bit his lip as he tried and failed to fight off a yawn.

"It's late. You can sleep on the top bunk tonight. Tomorrow, we'll discuss your…situation more."

Han didn't move for a moment. Just fiddled with his sleeve and looked around the room. Finally, he sighed and walked over to the bunk and climbed onto the top bed.

Daddy shifted Luke out of his lap and knelt beside the bed. He pulled the cover up to Luke's chin and tucked the blanket in.

"Now, son of mine," Daddy whispered as he started stroking Luke's hair again, " it's time for you to go back to sleep."

"But I don't want to," Luke protested weakly, yawning. What if the nightmare came back? What if the monster with the red lightsaber came after him again? What if Han Solo was a thief and stole his father away like the bad person who stole their ship?

"I'm right here. You won't have any more bad dreams." Fingers kept stroking his hair, luring him back to sleep. Vainly, he tried not to follow.

"Promise?" he mumbled, eyes closing. He was fading away, sleep reaching out to claim him once more. He no longer fought, too tired to give any more effort.

"Promise," he heard Daddy whisper and let go into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"The next day, Han Solo was the son of good friends who had died in the Clone Wars and whose care had been entrusted to my father. Or so the cover story went."

Luke Skywalker sighed, shifted his legs, and looked bored once more. It was only fair, Mara thought. His life should have been more exciting.

"What was the really story?" she asked, drumming her fingers on her knee. How long had she been here, anyways?

"Han's parents died when he was a baby. Some smuggler guy took him in and used him to con people out of their money. Of course, this guy wasn't the nicest guardian around so Han ran away and sneaked aboard the same transport ship we were on. Han knew all about Father, and Father didn't feel comfortable with Han roaming the galaxy all by his lonesome with the knowledge that Anakin Skywalker was in fact alive. So he told Han that he could stay with us and Father would see that he was taken care of. Or rather, he told Han that he _was_ staying with us." Skywalker grinned as he spoke the last sentence.

Mara rolled her eyes and moved on to the next topic of interest.

"What about the dream?"

"What about it?" Skywalker froze and the grin dropped from his face. Mara, though, felt the beginnings of a smile on her face.

"What did it mean?" she asked softly. Skywalker stared off into space and began rubbing his hands again. Mara watched as those hands went back and forth, back and forth. The movement was almost hypnotic and slightly annoying.

"The dream…" he murmured, eyes lost in a trance, "will be important later on." His blue eyes connected with hers once more. Burn into her rather. Seared through her, melted away her flesh and bones. Scorched every covering she had until just her soul was left. She wondered if this was what people meant when they said the Skywalker eyes were devastating. And why were those eyes affecting her now?

"For right now, it can wait," he told her decisively, blue eyes still burning. And she, for once, did not argue. She changed the subject.

"Did Han Solo affect your relationship with your father?" she probed, hoping that maybe, just maybe…

Luke Skywalker broke their staring contest and began to laugh, no, he began to outright howl. He leaned over, clutched his stomach, and his head bobbed up and down from the force of his laughter.

Had he gone mad? Mara could only stare at the man and wonder vaguely if the Emperor would be too upset if she just went ahead and killed Luke Skywalker. Because he was really starting to get on her nerves and the idea was too tempting.

"What is so funny?" she demanded, angrily. He looked up at her, stopping suddenly. Stared for a moment and then he was back at it with the bending over, shaking laughter.

She stood up, crossed her arms, and glared at him.

"Shut right now, Skywalker or I'll kill you with your own lightsaber."

The threat barely worked but Skywalker sat up and stifled his laughter to mere chuckles. He grinned at her and leaned back, waiting.

"Just what was so hilarious?" she seethed, barely containing her rage.

"You just (here he had to smother another fit of laughter)…just sounded like some holo talk show host."

Now she was infuriated. Here she was trying to turn him to the Dark Side with the power to kill him at a moment's notice and he was laughing at her. She leaned down until she was in his face and hissed between her teeth, "Need I remind you, Skywalker, that you and your entire family are being held captive aboard the Death Star? And need I remind you that I have no problem torturing anyone you care about?"

That killed the last of his amusement. His face became hard and the blue eyes that held her captive turned to ice. His body tensed and his hands clenched and she wondered if she should just drop the story-telling scenario and just threaten his family until he turned. It would probably be faster that way. Then again…

"No, Han didn't affect my relationship with Father," he sneered at her. His glared remained as cold as Hoth and his eyes were icicles that pierced her skin and shattered her bones. Only this time, she refused to allow them to weaken her.

"What about your sister?" she questioned. He had to be close. Reminding him of his sister would just help that along.

"She hated Han actually. Well, she did until we finally went to live at the Alliance Base," he said.

"And?" she pressed.

"And you may want to sit down again. Wouldn't want any of your lackeys coming in and getting the wrong idea," he taunted. That's when she realized she was mere centimeters from his lips and that their noses were barely touching. She stood but did not sit. She would never give him a complete victory.

* * *

To all my wonderful readers,

I'm so sorry this took me so long to get out but this was the most difficult chapter I have ever written. I started it about ten different times before I was finally satisfied. I also ended up getting a job this summer where I typed all day and when I got home the last thing I wanted to look at was a computer. But that's over now and hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to get out. Once again, I'm sorry about the wait.

On a side note, I finally saw _The Phantom Menace_ all the way through last night. My friends are going to be so proud of me. Anyways…

-Pinkmoon

* * *


End file.
